You saved me
by Bade-Lover98-Cade-Lover89
Summary: Cat has been abused since she was 6 and Jade has always been there. If they don't realize they love each other now, will they ever? Better than summary.
1. Oh Kitty Cat

**A/N Hey this is my Cade story. ENJOY!**

_Jade's POV_

"Beck I told you we were gonna be late!" I yell at him as we walk through the empty halls. We walk into Sikowitz's class and I look around and there is no Cat. I look at everyone and I can tell there is something wrong. "What's up? Where's Cat?" I ask getting worried. "Cat's been asking for you," Robbie whispers. "Where is she?" I ask getting impatient.

"Black box Theater," he whispers once more. I run out of class and into the Theater and I hear sobs. "Cat?" I call out. "Jadey?" She comes out of the little play house and she looks horrible.

She had cuts, bruises, and a black eye. "Oh, Kitty Cat," she ran into my arms. I stroke her hair and rub her back as she cried into my shirt. "Shh, Cat everything will get better. I promise," I've said that a million times before but this time I mean it. I pull out my Pear Phone and call Beck. "Hello?" he answered.

"Beck tell Sikowitz I'm leaving and I'm taking Cat with me. Can you get a ride with someone?"

"Okay, yeah I'll catch a ride with André." I hang up the phone and carry Cat to her locker. "Cat what' your combination?"

"3-24-20," I get her things and hand them to her. "Cat put on your jacket, you're coming to my house," Cat and I have a complicated relationship. We're not exactly dating but you tell there's something between us.

We've known each other since kindergarten and I don't know how my life would've turned out without Cat in it. We walk out into the parking lot and got in the car. I look over to Cat and she instantly falls asleep. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep; she looks like the girl I met back in kindergarten minus the injuries.

I pull into the driveway of my house. My mom and dad are never home, they're home maybe a month out of the whole year. I don't care anymore, I shouldn't cry because my "parents" don't want to be a real mother and father.

Luckily, I'm an only child so I don't have to take care of anyone by myself and Cat. They still pay for everything and they send me money every week.

I carry Cat in the house and lay her on my bed "You do realize I have two legs?" She said sleepily. "Yes but I'm not sure they work," I giggle. "Oh Jadey, you always know how to make me feel better when I feel like crap."

"What are best friends for?"

_3 days later_

Cat wore a pink dress and TOMS with matching bows in her hair. She had cupcake earrings and ring which was also a shade of pink. I wore a purple dress with black beading along the neck line with my combat boots, tights and accessories.

Cat told me to look presentable because she was taking me somewhere special. Cat's injuries healed over time but her black eye is still somewhat visible. We got into the car and drove to what seemed like a banquet. "Cat," I growled. "Yes," she said her usual self. "Why are we here?"

"I have something important to tell you and I want to take you somewhere special before I do."

"What is this for?"

"My mom's boss invited her and she invited me."

"Super," I groan as I get out of the car. We walked in and we were instantly greeted by Cat's mom "Hey, Mrs. Valentine!" I say as I hug her back. "You two look beautiful. I have to get going, have fun!" Then she disappeared.

We walked around casually talking to people and we never left each other's side. "Rex!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and the gang was there. I saw Beck and there was something I needed to tell him.

"Beck, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I tell Cat I'd be right back and walk over to a corner "Beck I love you I really do but-"

"You can't be with me because you love Cat more. I know you love her more than you love yourself. That's understandable. You have to be there for her when she needs it and you don't want to neglect your boyfriend doing so. I get it," he says. I smile and give him one last kiss before I return to Cat.

"What was so important that you had to tell me," she takes a deep breath a grab both of my hands. All of our friends stood there just as confused as I was "Jade you've always been there when I needed you and I realize something."

"What?" I say getting nervous.

"I realize I love you."

**A/N CLIFFY! Haha hope you like my Cade story next chapter you will find out what Jade's reaction and the others reaction to this no so surprising but surprising news. **


	2. Different side of Cat

**A/N HEY HEY, hope you liked last chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed you guys are too good to me. Here's the gang's reaction. Ughh I have to get up and put the ranch in the fridge. That was random but anyways ENJOY! **

**This chap Cat and Jade are OOC but we need the roles to be reversed ;-)**

_Jade's POV_

I blinked a few times to register what she just told me. I stood there in shock and I swear I saw Cat's lip quiver. "Oh Kitty Cat I-"she cut me off with a kiss. Once again I stood there in shock but not for long. I had to remember we were not the only people here so I pulled away "Oh god you don't feel the same way," she said with tears in her eyes.

"No Cat, you got it all wrong. I love you more than life itself so blink those tears away because I'm here to stay," I looked over to our friends and their expressions were priceless. Tori's mouth was wide open, André was cheesing like a fool, Robbie looked like he wanted to cry (or maybe he was), and Beck was being Beck.

"What just happened?" Tori asked. "I think Cat told Jade she loves her and Jade said it back," Robbie explained, not so sure himself. "We need to talk," I whisper to her. "Okay," she squeals. She grabbed my hand and ran out to the car taking me with her.

After we get into the car I start to speak but Cat cuts me off "Less talking more driving." We pull into my driveway and I kill the engine "Cat-"

"OMG Jade can we get in the house before you want to talk," I roll my eyes at her but gets out the car. We walk up to my room and sit on my bed "Cat, does this make us girlfriend and girlfriend?"

She kisses me softly at first but the kiss deepens. She pushes me on my back-never breaking the kiss- and straddles my waist. One thing led to another and suddenly we were both naked.

She runs her fingers all over my body and she touches the spot I desperately needed her to. "Cat," I softly moan. "Yes Jadey?"

"I need you," she doesn't need to be told twice as she slides three fingers into me. I cry out in pleasure as she moves her fingers in me. I latch onto her small perky breast and suck on her nipple. She runs her fingers through my hair as she moves her fingers faster. "Cat…I'm-I'm-"I feel me tense around her fingers as I cry out her name. She licks her fingers and then down my body. She laps up my juices and come backs up for a long, passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Kitten will you let me return the favor?"

"Some other time," and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

When I wake up Cat is no where to be found and I start to panic. "Morning girlfriend," I see Cat standing in my doorway wearing a long sleeve cropped shirt that said "Love", black skinny jeans and wedge sandals. "You've got to stop doing that!" I yell. She giggles and gives me a light kiss "Get ready the gang invited us out." I roll my eyes at her but I get up and get dressed. I put on a shirt that says "Don't text and tell, white skinny jeans, combat boots and my scarf. I walk downstairs "Let's do this Cat," and walks out the door.

We meet them at the carnival and Robbie has a red shoe print on his face. "What the hell happend to Robbie?" I asked not even caring. "I wanted to get on the Doom of pain, the new ride they were opening today, and a stampeed of people comes towards me and this one huge guy knocks me down and steps on my face."

"Why does this only happen to you?"

"Because he's a danger magnet," Rex says. "Am not!" He protests. "Yeah to," and they keep doing that and I finally had enough. "SHUTUP!" Cat wraps her hand around mine and I smile at her "Wow, I've never seen Jade smile before," Tori announces. "Yeah, don't get to use to it Vega," I snap. Yeah today is gonna be interesting.

**A/N Did you likey? Haha hope you liked my short lemon, I suck at those. Outfits on polyvore username: bade-love98 go check them out. I suck at explaining.**


End file.
